The present invention relates generally to a board game and more particularly to a board game which simulates the conditions encounted when driving a motor vehicle and particularly in various traffic signs associated therewith.
With the increasing number of drivers of automobiles at a particularly young age, a board game that will advise them and educate them as to actual road signs and the meaning thereof will prove to be most educational. The present game will provide for a child and young adult as he is growing up the necessary background information so as he is playing the game he is simultaneously becoming aware of the meaning of actual road signs and that there are penalties for disobeying the signs. In addition, the game is also to be played by adults who will also obtain a continuing refresher as to the various meanings of these signs so as to prevent them from forgetting their meaning.